


Cleaning this Gun(Come on in Boy)

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Cleaning this Gun(Come on in Boy) by Rodney Atkins (Pandora)





	Cleaning this Gun(Come on in Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning this Gun(Come on in Boy) by Rodney Atkins (Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks at the silver mech standing beside Snowdream. The red visor burns bright as Snowdream smiles and tugs on his servo. “Come on Carrier.”

“Snow, do you know what you’re getting into?” Soundwave asks looking directly at him. Optimus Prime cringes a little at the stare. “He’s the Autobot leader and I’m the third in command of his enemies army.”

“Carrier, I’m sure he can overlook that, I mean he won’t make you betray Megatron,” Snowdream says slipping her servo out of her carrier's to come to his side. 

“If you ever hurt her,” Soundwave says growling as he steps up to him. Even though the silver mech is shorter the threat is real and he feels the brush against his processor.


End file.
